After Morty Is Crashed
by KillMeSoftlyWithWords
Summary: This is what happened right after Drop The World Part two ended in both Clare and Eli's perspectives!
1. Chapter 1

_What was he thinking? That I would stay with him because he hurt himself? That I would take pity on him and because of that, not break up with him? That's insane! Seeing him all bandaged up on that hospital bed did make me feel sorry for him, but not enough for me to not say goodbye. Alli was right, he was being obsessive! By crashing his stupid hearse he was trying to make me stay with him. Well his plan didn't work! Ugggh! How could I have been so stupid? I had thought that Eli was different! But I guess I was wrong. I made the right decision, I hope_. Those are the thoughts that run through my head as I make my way from the hospital, towards the school, up the steps and into the noisy gym.

I spot Alli near the punch bowl and make my way towards her. "I came back to distract myself from the stupid stunt Eli just pulled" I keep telling myself over and over again. "What?" Alli says as she turns around with a red cup in her hand that is full of red liquid. _Did I just say that out loud?_ "Umm nothing" "How are you feeling?" she looks sympathetic. "I'm not the one that crashed my hearse, am I?" I roll my eyes and look towards a group of strangers in the distance. "Well no, but I mean-" "Don't worry about me Alli" I say cutting her off. She looks at me with sympathy then says "Wanna go dance?" "Sure" I half smile as she leads me to the dance floor.

We dance to two songs but by the beginning of the third I just can't take it anymore! Everything about this place reminds me of Eli. Of how I ditched him and caused him to get into that stupid accident. _Alli cannot know that I miss Eli, she'll think I'm insane! I have to come up with an excuse to leave, humm. _"Alli, I need to get out of these heels and this stupid dress" I practically scream over the loud music of the school dance. "Then why did you even come back to the school? You could have just gone home." She screamed back. "Just get me out of here okay?" I do my best to hold it in but she sees the tear rolling down my cheek. "You got it" She half smiles back as she links her arm in mine and we maneuver our way in and out of the crowd towards the gym doors.

By the time that we are out of the school I'm a complete mess. No matter how hard I try I cannot hold it in and soon the tears are pouring down my face. We sit on the nearest bench we can find. I finally break down and Alli wraps her arms around me trying to comfort me, but not quite succeeding. At the moment I don't care. All I want to do is cry, and so that is what I do.

After what seems like hours the tears stop coming down my swollen face. But I don't stop sulking because it feels natural and I want to let it all out. Alli lets go of me and starts to stand up. "Let's go Clare. If I don't get you home soon your mom will have a heyday!" She pulls out her phone to show me the time. 1:37. The dance ended over an hour and a half ago but I don't care. I reluctantly stand up and start to walk, but then I notice a familiar lamp post. Then a tree, and then that bench. _Our bench. The bench that was mine and Eli's._ And suddenly all I want is his arms around me to hold and support me, but since they can't be, I break down crying again. My arms are wrapped tightly around me but the tears refuse to fall. In a moment Alli is beside me holding me once again, but it's not enough, because she isn't Eli. My eyes are suddenly really heavy and all I want to do is close them. So I give into the temptation and soon everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is a continuation of the first part. This is still Clare's point of view. After this one there will be the point of view of Eli! (: So please let me know what you think by reviewing it! I plan on continuing this story for a little while so feel free to let me know what you want to see happen and it'll consider it (: I hope you all have a great day and also I want to wish Munro and Thomas Chambers a very happy 21st Birthday today! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I enter a place that is quiet and soothing. A place with no worries or cares. I recall the feeling of being sad but I don't remember why and for some reason I don't care.<p>

I wander around until I see a picture of a teenage boy hanging on an otherwise empty wall. The boy has dark brown hair that almost looks black but isn't. His eyes are dark brown too; they look like they are hiding many sad secrets. Something about this boy' eyes make me think that he is looking at the person he loves, but I can't be sure.

He is wearing a dog chain around his neck that looks well worn. He is also wearing a gray shirt and black blazer. His lips show no emotion but for some reason all I want to do is kiss them.

And then I realize why. This is no teenage boy! That is a picture of Eli!

I don't know what to do but I have an overwhelming feeling of needing to get out of here so I turn and run the way I came. I'm running so fast that I trip and fall over something, but before I can figure out what it is everything goes black.

The next thing I know I'm in my bed screaming my head off. I'm drenched in sweat and twisted in my blankets. I finally calm down and try to figure out what just happened. I'm confused about the nightmare because nothing about Eli scares me. I love him.

I slowly untangle myself from my blankets and try to remember how I got there but no matter how hard I try I can't. All I know is that there is this terrible aching feeling in my stomach.

I reach over and grab my phone to send a quick "Good morning 3" text to Eli but seeing his picture is all it takes for yesterday's events come flooding back to me.

My legs automatically go up to my chest and my arms wrap around them and this time when I cry, the tears do fall. They wet my hair and pillow but I don't care. All I want to do is cry.

By the time my mom comes to check on me my clock reads 12:26.

I guess she heard me crying and decided that I needed some time alone to myself. That's very typical of my mom, but this time she was right, I did need some time to myself.

In the few hours I have been awake I have debated whether I should go see Eli or not_. And if I did what would I say? Would I tell him I wanted to get back together? But what if Alli was right and he is being to controlling? What if he's not and I was just being paranoid?_

"Clare Bear, hunny, do you want something to eat?" "No mom, I'm fine." "Okay hunny, let me know if you want anything" "Okay"

After a few more hours of lying in bed I finally give into my mom and eat a piece of toast.

During those few hours I also decide to go visit Eli. _But tomorrow. And only to see how he is doing. I will not tell him how I am feeling and I will not cry. I am Clare Edwards and I am strong. _

_But I am also Clare Edwards, the girl who can't get over Eli Goldsworthy. But for tomorrow I will be the first one._ I roll over in my bed and wait for tomorrow to come.

I open my eyes to find my alarm clock reads 10:42. I roll out of bed, literally, and lay on the ground for a few minutes more. I finally render up the energy and confidence to get ready to visit Eli in the hospital, for the second time.

I get in a quick shower, and to calm my nerves, attempt to belt out some Shaina Twain but It just doesn't seem right with the huge hole in my chest.

I start to get dressed but I want an outfit that doesn't say, 'Hey I want you back now, cause I made the worst mistake of my young teenage life' but also something that doesn't say 'I'm over you and the only reason I came to visit was to show you how much better off I am without you'. So instead I try to go for 'I've been okay but worried about you, let's talk' look with jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt.

I sit at my vanity and put on some cover-up, mascara and a little bit of blush to hide the fact I've been crying. By the time I leave my room its 11:15. I walk down the stairs to find my mom has gone to work. So I grab an apple, my keys and my jean jacket and walk out the door.

I decided that I should walk to the hospital because it's only a 15 minute walk and I feel like I need sometime to prepare myself. But my nerves get the best of me and the entire walk to the hospital I'm a nervous wreck.

_I love Eli. I need to get back together with him. I don't think he will be as clingy as last time. I think he has learned his lesson. And if not, we can talk about it and fix it together. I don't think I can survive without him. But what if he doesn't want me back? What if I'm the only one that needs to be together? What if he blames me for the crash and never wants to see me again? What if I tore a hole the size of Texas out of his heart and he doesn't want me to tare anymore out? But I won't break his heart anymore! I never meant to the first time. But will he believe me? Well I guess if he still loves me he will. Ohh god, there's the hospital. Well here goes nothing. _

* * *

><p>So like I said the next part is in Eli's point of view so stay tuned for that! (: Much love! KillMeSoftlyWithWords xoxo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this part is in Eli's perspective. It's what happens just after Clare storms out of his room in the hospital during Drop the World Part 2. It will go to the part that I left off with Clare. The next part will also be in Eli's perspective so please let me know whose perspective you like better or if you like me doing both. Please also let me know what you want to see happen and I will take that into consideration. Enjoy!

As I watch Clare storm out of my room in the hospital I feel as if my heart was just stomped on and ripped into a million different pieces. _I've never felt this way before. Even with Julia the feeling was different. Julia didn't betray me and leave my heart to die. Clare did. The worst part is I know that only Clare can put the pieces back together. But with the way she stormed out of here tonight I don't know if she will ever even speak to me again, let alone love me. But I can't give up on her the way she gave up on me. I won't stop trying. I love her, and I know she still loves me._

"Eli, do you want to talk about what just happened?" Bullfrog asks as he walks into my room. There is a look of sympathy on his face and I can tell that he witnessed everything that just happened between me and Clare.

"No" I say as I turn my head to face in the direction that Clare stormed off in. A tear rolls down my cheek but I quickly stop the rest from falling. _I refused to let Bullfrog see me cry. I'll get Clare back so there is no point in crying anyway._

"Well the doctor said that if you're feeling better tomorrow we can take you home" He looks down on me with the stupid look of sympathy still remaining in his eyes. _I swear that if this is going to be a regular thing that I'm going to have to find some way to get Clare back faster because I don't think I can handle it._

"Okay" I say as I look up at him. For the first time since the crash I really look at him. I can tell he was in a rush to get here because he still has lines on his face from the pillow he was sleeping on. Underneath the leather jacket he has on, he is wearing a destroyed rolling stones t-shirt, which he never wears in public. His hair is flat against his head in the back, and sticking up wildly in the front. There is a look for sadness and fear in his eyes that I'm guessing is because of the call he probably received saying 'Excuse me, are you Bullfrog Goldsworthy? Well I'm sorry to say but your son is in the hospital and we need someone here for him'. Overall, he looks like a mess, and I know it's because of me. As if I need another reason to feel absolutely terrible! "Can I just have some time to myself, Dad?"

"Umm, yeah sure. I'm just out in the hall if you need me." He walks out and I see he sit on the bench right outside of my room's only window. _Well at least I know someone cares about me! _

I roll back over in the small bed that they gave me, which is very uncomfortable. To make matters worse they put my leg in a cast because it was broken in the crash. By the time I'm laying on my other side I'm so tired from all the chaos that took place tonight and from turning over alone that my eyes feel heavy. I look around to make sure no one is looking at me. When I decided that it's safe, I let a few tears fall for Clare. Knowing that she still loves me and that I still love her will be the only thing that keeps me going. My eyes close and soon everything goes black.

My dreams mostly consist of bits and pieces of my memories with Clare. Me and Clare being assigned English partners and getting her to scream at the top of her lungs. Me and Clare working on Romeo and Juliet together, our first kiss. Me finding her hiding in the library so she wouldn't get caught by Simpson for setting off the stink bomb. Our kiss right after I threw Simpson off her trail. Her holding me after Fitz pretending to knife me. Us sitting in the hammock after helping Adam throw that party for Fiona. Her holding me in Morty and telling me that she would never leave me after Fitz went to her house unexpectedly. Her helping me clean my room after she realized I was a hoarder, and the kisses we shared during it. All the times I held her in my arms. Clare thinking that Fitz was right all along. Clare cleaning my locker and breaking into my room. Clare not coming with me to the convention in Bloomington. Clare storming out of my hospital room.

I awake with a start to find Clare sitting in a chair across the room. She is looking right at me with shock in her eyes. I look around to see that I am still in the hospital but I have no idea what time it is or how many days I have been here for. She smiles and gets up to walk over to me. I wonder if everything is going to be fine and if she will take me back, but with the way she just smiled I'm not too sure. Right then and there I make it my mission to get Clare Edwards back.

"Hey, Eli"

"Hey"

"We need to talk"

So let me know what you think! I know it's a huge cliff hanger but the next one should be up in a few days so you don't have too long to wait! I hope you all have a great Sunday night and week ahead of you!

KillMeSoflyWithWords xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this is also in Eli's point of view. I really hope you guys like it! :) The next one is in Clare's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How long have you been sitting there for?" I ask her as I attempt to sit up but the cast on my leg prevents me from moving very far, so I end up in a very awkward half sitting half lying position.<p>

"Umm, maybe twenty minutes? How are you doing?" She looks down at the ground the back up with me. I can tell she uncomfortable and I don't blame her. This room is very creepy.

"I'll be fine; the doctors said I can leave as soon as I feel up to it, so maybe today."

"That's really good Eli, I'm glad you're feeling better"

"Clare, why did you really come here?" She looks down again at her hands, which are gripping each other so tightly that her knuckles are white. She looks back up at me to see that I am looking at her hands too. She quickly drops them and says, "To see how you've been doing."

"Ohh so you still care about me" I say as I look past her, my face is full of hurt and I can tell that she notices by the way she is looking at me. _Why do people feel the need to show me sympathy? I'm perfectly fine._ "Why did you really come Clare?"

"I just told you, to see if you're alright and I guess you are so I'll go now." She starts to walk away and I can see that I hurt her with my last few comments so I grab her wrist to stop her and she looks back at me. The déjà vu, from when Clare left me last time in the hospital room, is overwhelming so I drop her wrist.

"Clare, please. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was wrong and stupid and you deserve way better than me. I get that now. But please forgive me. That's all I want."

She turns around and looks me in the eyes as she says, "I forgive you" She pauses at the door and turns around to ask. "Do you forgive me Eli?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused about her question. She walks back over to my bed (if you could even call it a bed) and says, "For not going with you to Bloomington, for ditching you and going the dance and for walking out of here the other day." Her voice gets quieter as she finishes explaining. I can see the hurt in her eyes, the way she blames herself for what happened. I've always been able to read Clare like an open book, I think it's one thing that attracted me to her.

"Of course" I say.

She half smiles and then says, "Well I guess I should let you get some rest. Goodbye Eli" she starts to walk out of the room but I stop her.

"Clare, wait!" She turns to look and me and waits for me to continue. "Can you stay, please? I just feel like I need you here with me. If you need to go I understand but I would really like it if you would stay." The words come out of my mouth in a jumbled mess, unlike I attended, because the tears start coming down. I do my best to stop them but, no matter how hard I try to stop them, they just keep coming. It must be the stupid medication they have put me on.

Clare rushes to my side and holds me as I cry. I never thought that I would ever get to wrap my arms around her again, but as I do I realize how much I missed it. About 20 minutes go by before she lets go of me. She stays seated on my bed but her eyes are off in the distance. I can that she is in deep thought and not knowing what is going through her mind and is killing me. _I want to help but I don't want to cross any boundaries. Getting that embrace from her will last me for the day. But I still have to find a way to get back together with her, without sounding needy, pushy or desperate. I don't think she realizes how much I love her, but if I'm to get her back all I have to do its prove it to her that I'm still madly in love with her and that we have to be together. But if I only knew what she was thinking about right now. _

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! I'll let you guys in on a secret... the next one is really juicy! :) Maybe i'll wait for someone to comment about my story before i post the next chapter? haha have a great day everyone! <p>

KillMeSoftlyWithWords xoxo_  
><em>


End file.
